A Better Outcome
by I-am-Bex
Summary: Ginny cheats on Harry, and another girl steals his heart
1. Chapter 1

**I'm starting a new story. The idea for this one came to me while reading another one. I'm not stealing anything! I hope you like this!**

**Chapter 1**

"Hermione" I turned around to hear the distraught voice of one of my best friends. Ginny was standing just outside of my fireplace. I am in my apartment right now, in my bedroom, filling out a case file. You see, Harry, Ron, and I are all Aurors, Ginny is an Auror to be, Neville is also an Auror, and so is Draco, who already made amends with Harry, who is now the Head of the Department of Law Enforcement or in other words the head Auror.

"Ginny, what happened?"

"Harry's and my wedding is off!" she said through tear filled sobs. I led her over to my bed, and put a comforting arm around her.

"What? Why?" I couldn't help it, I was a little happy to hear this. Not because two of my best friends were breaking up, but because I love the man Ginny was going to marry. I have loved him since he saved me from the troll. I tried to date Ron, but it didn't work. We lasted about a year, before mutually deciding to end it, and since it was mutual, we are still best friends. Ron, Harry, and I are all 21, and Ginny is 20, and it broke my heart when Harry and Ginny got engaged, but I didn't say anything.

"He…umm…caught me with Draco" She muttered.

I withdrew my arm, "What do you mean _with _Draco?"

"I mean, Harry walked into my apartment, I had forgotten he and I were going out today, and heard me talking to Draco in my bedroom, though he hadn't heard Draco. He opened the door, and found me naked on top of Draco in my bed. He stood there, shocked, and neither of us realized he was even there, and then he yelled. 'I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! WE ARE ENGAGED! AM I NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU? WERE YOU TOO IMPATIENT TO WAIT TO HAVE SEX WITH ME TILL WE WERE MARRIED YOU WENT AND GOT IT SOMEWHERE ELSE?' I leapt out of bed and covered myself with my robe. He stormed out of my room, heading towards the door to my apartment. I yelled 'Harry, wait!' and he turned around slowly, and said, in a very dangerous voice, "I hope you are happy with Malfoy, because our wedding is off!" them he left my apartment, slamming the door behind him, I told Draco to leave and came here" She explained, and I stood up and walked across the room, clenching and unclenching my fists.

"How long?"

"How long what?"

"How long have you been cheating on Harry, with Draco?"

"fkhjoruy" she mumbled.

"What, I couldn't hear you"

"For about a year"

"Before you were even engaged? Why would you agree to marry him?!" I yelled.

"BECAUSE I LOVE HIM! I or did, then Draco and I started to get to know each other, and we started seeing each other. A couple months ago, he started coming to my apartment, or me to his to do 'it' at least twice a week." She answered, at first leaping off my bed, then sinking back down onto it.

"I can't believe this, get out of my apartment, I have to find Harry"

"Hermione, wait, I need a friend right now!"

"No you don't, he does, if you want someone to take your side, go to Malfoy, not me" she stood up, still crying and flooed somewhere, which I really didn't care where. I then flooed to Ron's and Harry's, "Ron?!" I yelled from his office in their flat.

"Kitchen" I heard him yell back. I ran into the kitchen to see him eating a bowl of soup, and leaning against his kitchen counter. "Hey Hermione, what's going on?"

"Harry broke it off with Ginny, he found her in bed with Malfoy, and we have to find him" he put his bowl down.

"Where do you think he is?"

"I bet I know." I turned on the spot and apparated to the cemetery in Godric's Hollow. I appeared at the back of the cemetery, and made my way to Harry's parents' graves. I stopped when I saw him, sitting in front of their tomb stones.

"Mum, Dad, I wish you were here. I don't get what I did wrong. I dated a girl for several years, we got engaged almost a year ago, I stayed faithful, I didn't sleep with her and I wasn't going to until after the wedding, and yet she still cheated on me and slept with another man" I could hear the heartbreak in his voice, and I could tell he was crying while playing with the grass in front of his parents' graves. "You would have the answers for me; I just don't know what to do. I've been embarrassed and betrayed by the woman I was going to marry, how can I see her or Draco again? How can I handle all this pain and emotions?" Ron and I walked forward, sitting on either side of him.

I held his right hand in both of mine. "Harry, you don't have to go through this alone." He looked at me with both shock and relief on his face and in his eyes.

"Do…do you know what happened?"

"Yes, but tell me anyway" I said gently

He nodded, and took a deep breath and said, "I went to Ginny's apartment…

**FLASHBACK**

Walking up to Ginny's apartment, I couldn't believe the good day I have been having so far. I got Teddy to Andy's, and even managed to bath him without him complaining too much, and now I am going to lunch with my fiancé, then we will be finishing some wedding details, all I have to do is pick Ginny up, and we will be on our way.

I knocked on the door and stood there, several minutes later I knocked again, and still no one came to the door. I slipped the key Ginny had given me into the door, unlocked it, and entered her apartment. There were no signs of her, except the coffee pot being left on and the sounds and smells of burning breakfast. I ran over to the stove and turned it off, grabbing the melting pan, throwing it into the sink and turning on cold water. Steam erupted from the rapidly cooling pan. I turned the sink off after a minute, and also flipped off the coffee pot. And that's when I heard her voice in her bedroom.

"Never…Harry…he…never…here" that was strange. I walked to her room, and I heard something fall over, and Ginny cry out. I opened the door, and began to run in but immediately froze in the doorway. My fiancé was _with _someone else! I couldn't move, and I couldn't breathe. "Draco!" she cried out. And that snapped something in me, igniting the fury that was bubbling over inside of me.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! WE ARE ENGAGED! AM I NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU? WERE YOU TOO IMPATIENT TO WAIT TO HAVE SEX WITH ME TILL WE WERE MARRIED YOU WENT AND GOT IT SOMEWHERE ELSE?" I yelled at her, effectively scaring the both of them. Ginny leapt up, and grabbed her robe, shame written all over her face. But shame for cheating on me or shame for getting caught? If she wasn't happy with me, why didn't she just end it? "And you, Draco, you knew we were engaged, and we just reconciled with each other, or was that just a ploy to get to my fiancé?" before allowing either of them to say anything, I stormed out of the room and managed to open the door to leave when I heard Ginny's sobbing voice say "Harry, wait talk to me, please" I turned around slowly, letting go of the door. A low growl emitted from the depths of my chest. "I hope you happy with Malfoy, because our wedding is off, goodbye Ginnevra" my using her entire first name shocked her into silence, and I stormed out of the apartment, slamming the door behind me.

"Where to go, where to go?" I growled at myself, and decided on my office. Maybe there is somewhere I can raid…probably not though. "UGGHHH!" I practically screamed upon entering my office and being assaulted with all of the pictures of me and Ginny together, or pictures I took of Ginny. I grabbed the nearest one and chucked it as hard as I could across the room, effectively knocking another one to the floor. I grabbed another one and threw it to the floor, and then I grabbed some letter openers/daggers and threw every single one, lodging them in pictures. I panted, turned and apparated to Godric's Hollow, where I fell to the ground, punched it a couple times, then I just sat there, staring at my parent's grave. I could feel them with me, asking me what was wrong, so I told them.

"Mum, Dad, I wish you were here. I don't get what I did wrong. I dated a girl for several years, we got engaged almost a year ago, I stayed faithful, I didn't sleep with her and I wasn't going to until after the wedding, and yet she still cheated on me and slept with another man. You would have the answers for me; I just don't know what to do. I've been embarrassed and betrayed by the woman I was going to marry, how can I see her or Draco again? How can I handle all this pain and emotions?"

**END FLASHBACK**

…and then you walked up" he finished, despair in his voice.

"Harry, are you ok?" I asked, and as soon as I said it, I knew it was a stupid question.

"No"

"Is Ginny all that is bothering you?" I asked, giving his hand a gentle squeeze.

"No"

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I NEVER GET A BREAK!" he bursted. "First, my parents are killed by some power hungry psycho, the I get shipped to my awful Aunt and Uncle, then the psycho follows me to school and tries to kill me, then the same psycho tries to kill me the next year, then I find out my godfather is a murderer, but wait he isn't he has to escape and go into hiding, then I get put into the bloody triwizard tournament, which I didn't want to enter, and not only did I get sucked into this bloody tournament but my best friend left, then came back, then Cedric died, then we get the worst minister and DADA teacher who is telling everyone I'm an attention seeking liar, which everyone believes but you, Ron, Neville, Luna, and Ginny, then I get the stupid bloody lessons with Snape, then my godfather is murdered, then I get the stupid bloody lessons with Dumbledore, then Dumbledore is murdered, then we go bloody horcrux hunting, where I'm almost murdered again, and again, and again, and again, and Ron leaves AGAIN, then we do the battle at Hogwarts, where Fred, Remus, Tonks, Collin, and so many others are murdered, leaving Teddy parentless, and since they put in their wills that I'm godfather and guardian, I have to take care of him, but I'm only 21 and I don't know how to raise a kid, but Ginny was always great with him and I thought I was finally getting a break, I had a beautiful sweet girl that loved me and I was going to marry her, and she was going to help me raise the kid that I have been taking care of for the last four years, oh wait, no Harry bloody Potter can never get a break, so then I find out my fiancé is bloody cheating on me with the guy that was my enemy all through school but just tried to reconcile and be my friend, and I actually trusted! No, I am not bloody ok!" he got up, letting go of my hand, and he started to walk away, but he stopped, put his hands on another gravestone, and took a few deep breaths. I stood up, sadness in my heart for the man that I love being hurt so badly, and followed Harry to where he stood. "I'm sorry Hermione-"

"Don't apologize Harry," I interrupted him. "Remember I was with you for most of what you just said, and I will be with you now, I am your friend, Ginny may be my friend too, but you are my best friend and I stick with you. I may have made mistakes in the past, but we all have, and I am not leavin."

"Thanks Hermione, I think I need to go for a walk"

"Do you want me to come with you?" I asked

"No, I need to be alone for a little while, I'll meet you back at the flat"

"Ok" I said, and I apparated back to the flat.

**THIRD PERSON POV: **

Harry walked down a muggle street and came face to face with a gym. Not like a gym that you have at schools, but a gym like for lifting weights and punching bags. Harry walked in, and got a month long membership to it, he needed to blow off some steam, so why not do it by working out? He changed into some workout clothes that they had for members, and grabbed some boxing gloves. He stepped up to the punching bag and began to punch and kick the bag. He wasn't doing technique, but a trainer came over, "Hey man, you have some pretty hard punches, but I can show you how to do it right, if you want. You can get harder punches and better results"

"Sure, thanks"

They spent a couple hours fixing punches and kicks, and at the end, Harry was sweaty, and he knew he would be sore the next day. He went to the front desk again and paid the guy for helping him, and he decided to pay to train with him once a week. They walked out of the gym together, and the guy said "Kay man, I'll see you in a week"

"Okay, thanks for the help, oh and what's your name?"

"Nick"

"See you in a week Nick" he turned to leave, but turned around to ask him something, but just before he turned around he heard a faint pop, and Nick was no longer there. "Was that-? No, it couldn't be…could it?" he shook his head, then apparated back to the flat that Harry shared with Ron and Teddy.

"Hey, Hermione went to pick Teddy up from Andy's, but she'll be back in a minute or two" Ron said, when Harry appeared in their kitchen.

"Great, cause I need a shower"

"Where were you?"

"A gym, I got a membership, next week you should come too, I think you would like it. I got a personal trainer to help with my boxing; I think you would have fun with it"

"Okay, why do you look so confused?"

"It's nothing, it's just Nick, the personal trainer, walked out with me, and I turned to leave, but when I turned to ask him something, I heard a pop and he wasn't there"

"You don't think he's a-could he be?"

"I don't know, I don't remember a Nick at Hogwarts, but I wasn't paying attention to the class above us, and he was probably a year or two older than me."

"I bet Hermione would remember if there was a Nick"

"Yeah, we'll ask her after my shower and when she comes back with Teddy."

"Okay, well I'm making up the couch bed, Hermione went back to her apartment to grab a case file she needed to finish, and Ginny was there waiting for her, she grabbed the file and some clothes, and she wants to sleep here for tonight because she doesn't want to see Ginny right now. I offered for her to sleep in my bed and I'll sleep on the couch but she insisted to sleep on the couch."

"She was waiting for Hermione in Hermione's apartment?"

"Yup"

*Sigh* "Well I would give her the third room, but that's Teddy's room"

"Yeah"

"Well, I stink so I'm going to go take a shower"

"Ok"

Harry walked into his room, grabbed his pajama pants and a black T-shirt, and then went to the bathroom to take a long shower. When he got out, he heard Hermione's voice in Teddy's room. "Hey Hermione, hey bud" he said, messing up Teddy's hair that changed from Ron's red hair, to Hermione's brown hair, to Harry's black hair.

"Hawwy!" the little boy said excitedly in his little bed that Hermione was sitting on, Ron was sitting on the other side, and Harry knelt down to kiss his godson's forehead.

"Yeah bud, I'm here, go to sleep ok?"

"Okay" he closed his eyes, then two seconds later he peaked through his lashes at them. Ron got up and left, leaving the other two behind. Harry and Hermione laughed at Teddy's antics, and then stood up, turning off the light. "Night bud"

"Nighty night" then Teddy yawned.

Harry closed the door behind him, and turned to Hermione. "I heard Ginny was waiting for you"

"Yeah" they turned back to the living room, and walked in, and sat on the couch bed, grabbing a cup of tea that Ron set out on the table, and began to drink it. Ron had already gone to bed, like he usually did after tucking Teddy in. Harry usually stayed up longer.

"Hey Hermione, was there a Nick in the class above us?"

"Why?"

"I was at a gym in the muggle world, and I talked to Nick, and when I turned to ask him something before leaving, there was a pop and he was gone, like apparition."

"Umm…there was a Nicholas Samuels in Gryffindor in the class above us, and a Nicholas Knightly in Ravenclaw two classes above us."

"I bet it was Nicholas Samuels"

"How do you know?"

"I don't know, there was something familiar about him and I only knew Luna and Cho from Ravenclaw."

"Harry, can I tell you something?"

**HERMIONE POV:**

"Uh, sure" Harry, replied not knowing what to say.

I was fighting with myself all day to tell Harry how I feel about him. I went back and forth with myself, trying to decide the best course of action. I decided to tell him and see how it all pans out. "Well, Harry…actually, never mind" So, I couldn't do it, he did just get out of an engagement, he isn't level headed, neither am I really.

"Are you sure?" He asked, confusion written all over his face.

"Yeah, I'm sure"

"Ok…" I could tell he wanted to press but wanted to give me space, and also wanted space himself. We sat in an awkward silence for several minutes.

"Well, I have to work tomorrow, I should get to bed" Man, why did I have to open my big mouth? Now I made it really awkward between us.

"Umm…Ok" just then Teddy cried Harry's name, breaking the tension that had been building ever since I opened my big mouth. I will tell him, eventually, but not tonight. We both got up, and walked to Teddy's room.

"Hey buddy, what's wrong?" Harry asked, picking him up, then sitting with Teddy's little form on his lap.

"I had a bad dweam" he whimpered.

"It's ok sweetie" I said, ruffling his hair.

"I'm right here Teddy, and if I'm here, bad dreams won't hurt you, they might still be scary, but I will always be here to protect you, go back to sleep buddy, I will be in the next room, and Hermione will be in the living room, and Ron will be in the room down the hall."

"Okway" Harry put him back in his bed, and we left to go to our beds, but when we got to the door, Teddy called out to us. "Hawwy"

"Yeah bud?"

"Can I sweep with you?"

"Sure bud" Harry picked him up, and carried him into his room, "Night Hermione"

"Night"

**So, good? Bad? Awful? Please pretty please tell me in a review or a private message. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Please read the author's not at the bottom for I have a special mission for all of my loyal fans! So here is chapter two!**

**Chapter 2**

I woke up from my, for once, dreamless sleep, to someone poking my nose. Which I thought strange until I remembered that Teddy was sleeping in my room last night, "Yes buddy"

"Won up, Ne'ne up, me up, now you up!" he said excitedly, while crawling to sit on my chest, and repeatedly bounce up and down. I laughed and started to tickle him, which caused him to laugh and squeal, his hair turning all different shades of vibrant yellows, reds, greens, blues, oranges, purples, pinks, also alerting the other two to our awakedness. One minute, I am laying there, tickling my godson (which I sort of thought as a kind of son) and the next I have my two best friends tackling us and starting an all out pillow war (which Teddy decided to stay out of and just watch, giggling at our child like antics) I ended up pinned on my back, Ron on my chest and Hermione pelting me with her pillow, hitting my face multiple times. "All…right! I…GIVE…UP!" I shouted between pillow hits. The hitting stopped, and Ron rolled off of me, all of us laughing very hard.

"So…what's the plan for today?" I asked, for the moment, forgetting about Ginny.

"Well, we all have a day off today, and Mum is expecting us all over in about an hour"

The sudden remembrance of the day before flooded through me, and made me really want to blow off the lunch thing (which has been planned for a couple weeks to finish up wedding stuff and have lunch) and go back to that gym, but I knew I had to go. "Will *clear throat* will Ginny be there?"

"Well, yes, and as far as I know, she hasn't told anyone anything, I think she might try to reconcile with you, and make it work, I think she will try to continue with the wedding and act like nothing ever happened" replied Ron, a dark look over taking his features. I sighed, and got up to shower.

An hour later we apparated to the Burrow, Ron holding Teddy, and knocked on the door, Mrs. Weasley answered the door, smiled, and let us in. We walked in, just expecting to see Ginny and Mrs. Weasley, but were shocked to see that not only were those two here, but Andromeda, George, Charlie, Bill, Arthur, Luna, and Neville were also here, all sitting in the living room. (Luna was a bride's maid and Neville a groomsman) Ginny jumped up, grabbed my hand, and pulled me out back. "Now that you have cooled down," Ginny said, shooting me a sharp look, which made anger bubble inside me yet again. What right does she have to give me a look like that? "We have to talk, Harry"

"What about? You cheating on me? I'd love an explanation"

"I don't know what came over me, I just-"

"Ginnevra, tell me the truth, how many times?"

"What…what do you mean?"

"How many times have you slept with him? How many times have you cheated on me? Not just Malfoy, any other guy you cheated with?"

"Harry, please"

"How many times?" I ground out irritably.

"With Malfoy, twelve times"

"Was there anybody else?"

"Yes, his name is James, and five times, oh and once with a guy named Alex"

"How long have you been cheating on me, wasting my time, while I have stayed faithful to you for four years?"

"I slept with Alex first, we had been dating for a year and a half, and Malfoy and James spread out through the other two and half years"

"You cheated on me for three years? Why not just end it if you were so unhappy with me?"

"I love you Harry, I just wanted to have some fun, and you wouldn't until we were married."

"Well that is never going to happen! I am NOT marrying you Ginnevra Weasley, the wedding is off."

"But Harry, I love you!'

"And I love you, but I also trusted you, and you destroyed that trust. I can't marry you, live with you, sleep in the same bed, knowing that you slept with other men while we were dating, I can't trust you anymore. I will always love you, but I can't marry you. I need to find someone who is faithful to me, someone who will love me fully, and one that is willing till after we marry to have sex. I'm sorry Ginnevra, but you broke me, you broke my heart, but you also broke me. I hope you find someone else, and I'll do the same." Ginny was crying hard, hunched over, tears flowing down her face. She ran to the edge of the yard and apparated away. I wiped away the tears that were falling down my cheeks. I turned, and walked back into the house, dreading the next several minutes. They looked up, smiles faltering and fading as they look at me, eyes red, and no Ginny. "Harry, what happened?" Andromeda asked, standing and walking to my side, steering me towards the couch.

"Well, the wedding is off." I said slowly, looking at my feet. There sudden gasps of shock.

"Why, what happened?" Charlie asked, shock evident in his voice.

"She…she cheated on me. Well she has been cheating on me for the last three years. She said she loved me but wanted to have some fun, but I wouldn't until after we were married. I caught her and…someone in bed yesterday. I actually called off the wedding."

"Who was it?" Bill asked.

"Uh…" I hesitated.

"Come on Harry, tell us" George urged.

"Well, I caught her and Malfoy, but I guess there were also an Alex and a James" I said quietly. I looked up, anxiously, and saw the stunned and angry faces of everybody in the room.

"Don't worry Harry, We'll _talk_ to them" her brother's, and Neville, stood up, Ron handing Teddy to Hermione, apparating away. Hermione set Teddy on the couch, she, Luna, Mrs. Weasley, and Mr. Weasley stood up. "We'll talk to her" and they too apparated away. "Andy, can you take Teddy, I need to be alone for a little while."

"Of course, don't do anything stupid that you will regret"

"I won't" I left, walking for hours until the sun came down, then apparated to a little pub at the edge of London that I have gone to a couple of times. I sat at the counter, and ordered a beer. A few drinks later, a girl, about my age, sat next to me."

"You look like you could use some company" she said.

"I'm not very good company right now" I said, not looking at her.

"That can't be true" she joked, ordering a drink for herself. "The great Harry Potter has to be unbelievably great company"

"No, sorry…wait, how do you know who I am?"

"Come on, everyone in our world knows who you are! I don't blame you though, for not remembering me, my name is Iliana Silverton. I was a Ravenclaw but we were in the same year."

"Oh, sorry for not remembering"

"I don't care, what I do care about is the fact that you look depressed. What happened?"

"I don't want you to have to deal with my problems"

"You look like you could use a friend, and I get the feeling the other two from the golden trio are off trying to fix the problem instead of just sitting with you, which is what I feel is what you need."

"It's just…well, I was engaged to Ginny"

"Was? What Happened?"

"She cheated on me with three other guys over the course of the last three years…I don't know why I am telling you this, I don't know you, but I feel like I can trust you."

"I am a very trust worthy person," she nodded, then smiled. "You know, I am training to be an Auror, I started out in the education department, but I didn't like it, I think the Auror department is much more my area."

"I knew I heard your name recently, you are in the final training course that I teach for the next month. If I remember the records correctly, you moved up quicker than any other trainee since the trio ourselves, and before that Mad-eye Moody. You know classes start tomorrow"

"Yup! I can't wait! I have already been through Ron's and Hermione's classes, as well as Auror Liam's and Auror Janice's classes. They were all amazing! Defensive spells, potions, plants, hexes, charms, all far more advanced than anything at Hogwarts. I can't wait until your practical classes! I heard you are the best Auror in a century!"

"I don't know about that, but I do love my job, except the paper work. I think you will love it too. Speaking of my job though, I should get home and get some rest, I'll see you tomorrow, Iliana."

"See you tomorrow, night Harry"

"Night" then I apparated away, landing in my apartment, nobody home but me, I changed into pajamas, and laid down in my bed, drifting into a restless sleep.

**Hey, so for your **_**Super Secret special mission**_**, I need you to PM me with a character idea. I want a new character to be Ron's new girlfriend. I have another mission, and you may recognize this form thingy, but I will be starting a new story (and putting **_**My Favorite Days, My Little Alexia, and Why Did I Do This **_**on hiatus) and it will be like Hogwarts in the future, and I doubt that many of the original characters will appear, but I know of a definite few that will. What I need you to do is to fill out this character form (Which I borrowed the format for the form from **_**Hufflepuffluv**_**) another thing, do not accuse me of stealing the idea of this story from **_**Hufflepuffluv**_** or any other author because it WILL be different. Thanks all! I look forward to reading what characters you come up with! Oh and please do add variety, like don't make them all Gryffindor, I want boys, girls, and teachers from all different houses. Also, if you have an idea for a creature, like a house-elf, then PM me the basic info on him, (like who it belongs to, what it is, how it acts, etc.) Thanks again! I can't wait to read them! **

The Form-Thingy

_General_

_Full Name:_  
_Age:_  
_Gender:_  
_House:_  
_Blood Status:_  
_Sexuality:_  
_Favourite Subject:_  
_Canon Family Members (opt) (Please don't be AU. For instance, Luna's cousin, I'll accept, but not Draco's sister):_  
_Religion (opt.):_

_Appearance_

_Hair Colour and Legnth:_  
_Eye Colour And Shape:_  
_General Body Shape:_  
_General Height And Weight (Average, less than average etc.)_  
_Skin Shade (not exact, just pale, tan, black etc.):_  
_Any Extra? Tattos? Piercings?__Scars__? etc:_

_Personality_

_Overall (Just a few sentances):_  
_3-5 Things They Like:_  
_3-5 Things They Don't Like:_  
_What Are They Scared Of?:_  
_Confident?:_  
_Social?:_  
_Are They Liked (Generally)?:_  
_Overall Grades (T-O):_  
_Anything Else? The More Detail, The Better:_

_Extras_

_Patronus:_  
_Anything Special? (Animagus, Werewolf etc.): Would You Like Him/Her To Be In A Relationship?*:_  
_Pet (opt):_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, so I really need that person for Ron because I am hoping to introduce her in the next chapter. If u have not read the last chapter I suggest you do, and read the Authors note, and send me a PM or review with the details on a girl for Ron and for the characters for the new story. I put a form in the last chapter for the details for characters so pretty please send them! Oh and enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 3**

THIRD PERSON POV:

Ron, George, Charlie, and Bill stomped up to Ginny's cubical in the auror office, thinking this would be the best place to find the info on the mysterious James and Alex. We were tearing her stuff apart when Charlie accidentally bumped a hidden notch that opens a secret compartment. He pulled out an envelope that was labeled "DO NOT SHOW HARRY!" he ripped it open, none of them caring about her privacy. There were two sheets of paper. One with three names and addresses on it; Alexander Michaelson 1847 cherry road, James Noel 7302 bridge road, and Draco Malfoy Manor Godric's Hollow. Then the second was a paper from St. Mungos, a positive pregnant test. They decided to go to Malfoy Manor first and beat the crap out of him.

We arrived at the gates just as Malfoy was leaving. "Hey Draco, can we talk to you inside for a second?" Ron asked, with a false calm in his voice that he learned from Harry.

"Ah…sure" he led them back into the house and asked. "What is this about?"

Charlie took a step closer and said, trying to keep his calm, "Did you sleep with my sister?"

"What?"

"I thought I was pretty clear, did you or did you not sleep with my sister?"

"I…I don't know…"

"I'm pretty sure you do" George said.

"You know our sister, red hair, brown eyes, engaged, or at least was engaged, to my best friend Harry Potter, savior of the wizarding world, defeater of the dark lord, and your boss. Any of this ringing a bell?" Ron asked sarcastically.

"Uh…well, you see, she told me that she wasn't in love with Harry anymore and that they were calling it off. She said that she had always had a crush on me, and that she loves me…" Draco trailed off.

"And you didn't suspect anything when they stayed together? How about when she was sleeping with another guy? Are you mental?" George asked, nearly shouted the last part.

Draco opened his mouth to speak, but before he could, Ron lunged forward, punching him straight in the mouth, George followed with a punch to the gut, Bill to the nose, and Charlie kicked him in the stomach, causing him to fall backwards, trying to catch his breath. They turned and stormed out, off to visit an unexpecting James next.

**Ginny's apartment**

Hermione convinced Arthur and Molly to search at Ginny's workplace, and she went to Ginny's home. She knocked, but nobody came to the door. Ginny had given her a key so she slipped it in and entered the small flat. She walked through the house, and heard a sobbing sound come from the living room. She walked in and stood over Ginny, who was lying in a ball, crying on the couch. "Ginny" she said, cold and unforgiving. Ginny jumped and stared at her, frightened by the cold expression on her face. "What were you thinking? What kind of heartless person are you? Break his heart, and cheat on him with three different guys? How could you do something so awful and selfish and heartless?"

"I don't know! I just…I don't know! I was drunk the first time with Alex, and after that, I had the overwhelming need to sleep with somebody. Draco would, he even believed me when I said that I loved him, but he wasn't enough, so I started sleeping with James at work during breaks, or at the Leaky Cauldron when Harry would be gone…and I just found out that…I'm…Hermione…I'm pregnant…I'm pregnant with James' baby! I told him, he wants to help take care of it, but I love Harry!"

"Well, too bad, because you don't get Harry! He is too kind and caring for you! I can't stand seeing the heart in his eyes when you are there or when someone brings you up! I can't believe or forgive what you have done! I have to go, and do NOT even dare come over to my place!" she yelled at her and then stormed out.

**THIRD PERSON:**

Hermione and Ron were so angry, they did not return to the flat that night. Instead they went back to the Auror office, and into the Auror gym, and dueled with "living" dummies all night.

**Harry, Teddy, and Ron's flat…Harry POV:**

I woke up at 10:00 in the morning to the smell of bacon and waffles. I thought it was Hermione making breakfast, and walked into the kitchen, but instead of seeing the curly brown hair that is associated with Hermione, I saw long flowing golden hair. "Fleur, what are you doing here? Where is Gabrielle?" (I can't figure out how to do the French accent in typing so use your imaginations)

"I am making breakfast for my little brother and Gabrielle is asleep on the couch. You would not believe the fight my parents brought when I requested to bring her here, then I told them it had to do with you and they reluctantly agreed."

"Why are you here?"

"Really, I thought it would be obvious."

"Bill told you about me and Ginny" it wasn't a question, he knew it for a fact. He knew Bill would tell her, but never thought his 'big sister' and 'little sister' would come to his apartment.

"Bill, Molly, Arthur, George, Ron, Andy, they have all contacted me. They are all worried about you and thought maybe I could help being that I am your honorary big sister, though I expected Ron and Teddy to be here."

"I don't know where Ron is but teddy is at Andy's"

"How are you?"

"Fine I guess, I have to be at work at 3, so what do to want to do till then?"

"Eat the breakfast I have made for the three of us then, I don't know, go to the ice cream parlor. And find something for Gabrielle, it is almost her birthday."

"Oh yes, isn't it in a few days."

"Today actually, it is odd, my baby sister is turning seventeen, and little brother is twenty-one" (So I'm not sure but I thought Gabrielle was a first year when Fleur and Harry met in Harry's fourth year, please correct me if I'm wrong but for the sake of this story she is turning seventeen and is going into her 7th year at school)

"I think I know what to get her, tell me if I'm wrong but she is a pretty good flyer"

"She almost met your record at catching the snitch"

"So I was thinking, what if I were to get her a really nice broom, top of the line"

"She would love you forever"

"Sounds good to me"

"Really Harry? You would get that for her?"

"Yup"

"What are you getting for me Harry?" Gabrielle asked, walking into the kitchen, rubbing her eyes and yawning. She was wearing black fuzzy pajama pant with neon poke-a-dots, a pink tank top, pink fuzzy slippers, and her golden white blonde hair was in a side braid. She stopped rubbing her eyes, and sat down on Harry's lap, causing both Fleur and Harry to chuckle. She yawned and stretched again, then looked at Harry, her violet eyes curious. (I don't know if she really has violet eyes but for the sake of this story she does, and Fleur has brilliant ice blue eyes for this story)

"Sorry, you will have to wait until we are in Diagon Alley, we are going to get ice cream, then I will take you to get your present."

"But Harry, that is so long away! Won't you tell your favorite baby sister?"

"Now that is not fair, there are only three girls I consider close enough to be my sister, Fleur is not young enough to be my baby sister since she is older than me, you are my baby sister, and Hayley is too."

"Speaking of Hayley, have you heard from her recently? I haven't seen her since she transferred to Beauxbatons and came to live with my family in France. After she graduated, she disappeared; I have never seen her again."

"Me neither, I wish I could though, I can't believe how awful Ron and Draco were to her! I miss her though. That was one of the main reasons Ron and I stopped talking in fourth year, and a few times after that, I still can't forgive him for that. I want to try and find her soon."

"I loved the years she was at my house and school until she graduated though. I miss her" Gabrielle said. (Ok so Hayley is 18 almost 19, she left in her third year because Ron and Draco were being so cruel to her, and she moved to France to go to school with Gabrielle and live at Gabrielle house. She was an orphan, so Fleur's family adopted her, but none of them have seen her since she graduated and moved back to Brittan though they did not know where she moved to)

"I know Gabs, we all do" they ate breakfast in silence, each trying to figure out a place where Hayley might be. They finished up and each went to a separate room to get dressed. Harry grabbed his clothes, took a quick shower and changed in the bathroom, Gabrielle changed in Teddy's room, and Fleur changed in Harry's room. When Harry came out he was wearing dark wash jeans with a red tight fit t-shirt which had a dragon on it, which showed off his muscles, and black and green vans. Fleur came out wearing dark skinny jeans with black high heeled boots that came up to the bottoms of her knees. She was wearing a black and white striped tight fitting elbow length shirt, a gold chain necklace with an eagle pendant, and her golden hair pulled back into a waist length French braid. Gabrielle came out in light skinny jeans and tan high heeled knee height boots, with a bright yellow loose fitting flowy tank top, a gold fleur de lis necklace, neon orange music note earrings, and her golden hair was in a French braid into a side ponytail.

They went to the ice cream parlor in Diagon Alley, and upon walking into the parlor, Harry saw a girl he hadn't seen since he was fourteen. "Hayley?" they girl turned and immediately beamed, she ran to him and threw her arms around him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and spun her in circles, causing her and the two girls that had come with him to start giggling, and he laughed too.

"Harry! I haven't seen you in so long! How is my favorite big brother?"

"Holding in there, how is my long lost baby sister?"

"Amazing! But what do you mean by holding in there? What's wrong?"

"Always could tell when something was wrong with him, even when you were in France and he was in Brittan." Gabrielle said, laughing as Hayley hugged her too, and then Fleur.

Hayley blushed, but nodded and continued to smile. "Her, let's get our ice cream, then we'll sit and I'll tell you everything."

"Ok, but I should let you know, I'm not alone, and I have a friend with me! I really want you to meet her!"She ran away and came back with a girl. She had long curly black hair down to her waist, electric blue eyes, slender and curvy, and was very pale. "Anna, this is my big brother Harry, big sister Fleur, and little sister Gabrielle. Harry, Gabs, Fleur, this is my best friend when I was at Hogwarts, Anna Jessica Parker. She was a Ravenclaw, just finished her last year." (Anna is also 18 almost 19)

"Of course I know Harry, Hayley, I was almost always with you and Harry was the most protective big brother in the world! Fleur was one of the champions in the triwizard tournament, and Gabs is her little sister, who is also considered Harry's little sister. I have an excellent memory." She said, slightly blushing.

"I do remember you Anna, how are you?" Harry asked.

"Great now that my best friend in back in Brittan, after being in France for nearly five years" She said, wrapping her arm around Hayley's shoulder. Hayley blushed. They got in line and ordered their ice cream. They sat in a large but secluded booth.

"Alright Harry, what happened?"

"Well, I was engaged to Ginny Weasley" he paused, and nearly laughed at the expression on Gabrielle's and Fleur's faces, then looking to the other girls and nearly laughed at their puzzled expression. "I was engaged to her, but I recently found out that she has been cheating on me with three different guys over the course of three years. As you have probably figured out, the wedding is off, but I guess I'm fine."

"Well, she doesn't deserve you, never thought she did, she wanted you to badly and showed it, she gets what she wants and if she doesn't she lies and threatens until she does. I'm glad you aren't marrying her." Anna said, with a stern look on her face.

"I've thought so for years, and the look on her face every time you and I or you and Hermione or even you and Anna hugged was like she couldn't wait to have her hands around our throats. She is a brilliant witch, but she does not deserve my big brother." Hayley said, taking a large bite of ice cream.

"Quite honestly, I didn't like her from the first time I heard her call my sister Flem, and she called me Gabriel like I'm a guy or something! Nope I am not a Ginny fan, and I am glad my big brother is not marrying her." Gabrielle said, nearly breaking her cone. They finished their ice creams, and left.

"Alright Gabs, ready for you birthday present?" Harry asked.

"YES! Where are we going to get it?"

Harry stepped in front of her, back to her, and kneeled on the ground. She climbed on his back, and they walked as a group to Quality Quidditch Supplies, as they entered, Harry set her down and walked straight up to the manager. "Hello sir, today is my little sister's seventeenth birthday, and I want to buy her the best broom you have to offer. It doesn't matter how much it cost, I want the top of the line absolute best broom you have."

"Right this way sir." The man led the way and Gabrielle walked right next to Harry.

"Really? You are really getting me the best broom here?"

"Yup, the best they have for my baby sister." He said, smiling at her.

"OH THANK YOU HARRY!" she said, extremely excited, hugging him around the neck and kissing his cheek. They continued to follow the man into a back room where two brooms were displayed. Same brand, but one was clearly for girls because it was purple, and the other one was the normal mahogany brown.

"Alright little lady, these are the Phoenix fire 3000, one designed for girls, the color being the obvious difference, and the other one is designed for guys." She looked at them both, examining each, and reading the description and the differences, and decided she liked the purple one. So they left that day with a brand new purple Phoenix fire 3000 and new quidditch gear. They returned to the apartment, all five of them, to find that nobody was there. "I have to teach a class tonight, so make yourselves comfortable and I'll be back afterwards."

"Hey Harry, before you go, you might want to read this letter." Anna said, untying a letter from the leg of an owl that was sitting on his table. He took the letter and saw that it was from Brian Lemming, the Puddlemere United captain.

_Dear Harry Potter,_

_My name is Brian Lemming and I am the captain of Puddlemere United. I want to offer you the position of seeker on my team. Karen Jameson was forced to resign due to the fact that she is expecting her first child. I know that you are an Auror, but if you would like to accept my offer to join my team, you will be paid more than triple the amount you make now as well as seeing several foreign countries, and getting free tickets for up to twenty-three people. We allow such a large amount of free tickets to allow a player to bring family and friends to their games. I hope you will consider this offer and get back to me shortly, thank you._

_Sincerely,_

_Brian Lemming, Puddlemere United Captain and chaser_

_P.S. I also made a similar offer to Ronald Weasley to be the new keeper. Our old keeper left because of his wives medical issues._

"Wow, I have been offered a position as keeper on the Puddlemere United team."

"Are you going to take it?" Hayley asked.

"I think so"

"I guess you need to have a conversation with the minister today" Fleur said.

"I guess so"


	4. just another author's note

**This is just an author's note, but I was just really curious. **

**What house do you think you are in? (Gryffindor, Slitherin, Ravenclaw, or Hufflepuff) **

**See, for me, I think I am a Slitherin. I am clever, I get around problems, I am smart. This isn't a bragging thing; I just know what I am and where I would be. **

**I couldn't be a Hufflepuff, not because I think they are lame or weak because I DON'T, but I hate badgers I hate yellow and there is more to me than loyalty. I respect Hufflepuff, but I am not one of you. **

**I couldn't be a Ravenclaw. I love school, but not enough to be a Ravenclaw. Again I respect Ravenclaws, but I am not one. **

**I could possibly be a Gryffindor; I do have a little bit of that reckless stupidity that they call bravery. I will admit, they are brave but Harry is reckless and stupid sometimes. I was at this rescue shelter with some kids from my school, and about eight of us went in with the horses to harness them, when two horse started fighting and charging. I told everyone to get out, that I would be last to leave, and when all but me and one other girl were out, one of the angry horses charged us, galloping angrily and heading straight toward us. I pinned the girl in Between me and the gate, putting myself in danger instead of her. Neither of us got hurt by the way. So if that isn't an example of reckless stupidity a.k.a. bravery, then I don't know what is. **

**I'm definitely a Slitherin, but not a bad one. I will break the stereotype and be friends with other houses, and I would be nice. I would be the good Slitherin. **

**So what I want to know is what are you? Why do you think you are in that house? And why don't you think you are one of the other houses? **

**Send me this in a review or a PM, thanks!**


End file.
